War Or Peace
by Angel Nina
Summary: A hidden paradise, war, love, what does it all mean? Ryu and gang must stop Tyr from destryoing the world once again. How did she come back? What changes will she bring with her? Not going with any of the games storylines! R&R!(Parings RyuNina or RyuKatt)
1. Hidden Paradise

Ok before I get started I have just a few things to say before you get to the story. I just beat Breath of Fire and got the good ending. This story has something to do with the games ending I guess you could say. This story doesn't go with any of the games story lines either. It's just a story with a new plot, some new companions, and new places.  
  
I really hope you enjoy this story. I'm not sure if it's going to be a Ryu/Katt fic or Ryu/Nina yet. I really like Katt though she is cool. Katt comes in around the end. Now just a few more things to say then on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Breath of Fire. I do own the six companions that will be revealed in later chapters.  
  
I hope you enjoy this story as I put my heart into it. Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
Long ago a hero fought Tyr the goddess of destruction, and defeated her. Peace was  
  
Bestowed upon the land. This peace has lasted a long time and some say it will last  
  
Forever. Everyone knows that peace only lasts for so long till a new evil arises. Like  
  
all legends a hero will come and save the world from utter destruction. That's where  
  
this story begins.  
  
Prologue: A Given Task  
  
The wind in the village of Skyler was windier than it usually was. The village was known for wind blowing at every time of the day. But for some reason the wind today was stronger than usual. Not that many people were out today on account that it was so windy. Two people always stayed outside even if the condition outside was horrible. They didn't care they just loved to play and liked adventure. As they usually did errands for the village.  
  
"Ryu today is such a nice day isn't it?" The girl with wings asked the blue haired boy. He nodded a yes. The wind was so strong that trees were swaying about in the mighty wind gusts. Ryu was sitting on the grass looking around at all the beautiful things that surrounded him. He was never usually this calm, but the winds seemed to blow all that fear and sadness away.  
  
"Nina shall we see if their is any tasks we can do today?" He asked her. She looked at him and smiled. Ryu stood up next to his friend who was sitting. He offered her a helping hand up. She took his hand and then she stood up. They walked over to a gigantic house. It was painted red and many trees surrounded it. Nina knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened with a man standing in the doorway. He motioned them to follow him in. They came upon a small but cozy little room. Nina and Ryu took a seat.  
  
"What are you two here for today?" The man asked them biting his lower lip.  
  
"We were wondering if there were any errands that you needed to be done on a day such as today?" Nina asked him. The man's eyebrow moved up. He thought for a minuet then finally spoke.  
  
"Well there is one task that needs to be done, but it could take longer than any of your others." They nodded in agreement. "You must go to the large city of Ivaron and talk to the magistrate. Tell him who you are and he will give you an old tablet that was found a week ago. It has an old legend written on it that only our people can read. Do you accept this task still?  
  
"Yes we do," Ryu told the man.  
  
"Here is a map to Ivaron, and please be careful I herd that Tyr the Goddess of Destruction has returned but it's only a rumor," he said pointing to the door. "Go." Nina and Ryu walked out of his house.  
  
"Do you think that Tyr has returned?" She asked Ryu. "I herd of the old legend when Tyr almost destroyed the world, but how can she be alive?" She looked at Ryu. His expression was a blank one.  
  
"It's only a rumor Nina don't get scared by what the magistrate has to say," he said trying to cheer Nina up. She smiled at him then looked at the map she was holding in her hands. She opened it up and looked to see where they had to go next.  
  
"Ryu the next stop on the way to Ivaron is Raman and I herd that place is filled with thieves," she told Ryu. :"Do we really have to go there I mean it seems like a bad place?"  
  
"Don't worry I've been their many times and nothing bad ever happened to me when I was a kid," he said as his voice softened with every word he said. "That place just brings back bad memories of my childhood. When I was little I had to go there a lot and many people picked on me for being a dragon. There were little people with the power to transform into dragons."  
  
"Oh, That must have been hard on you I don't remember much of my past, but my adopted parents said I was a princess," she told him. Then one day my kingdom got attacked and my father sent me elsewhere so that I could live. I still don't know the name of my kingdom."  
  
"You seem like the emotional type," Ryu said with a little bit of laughter in his voice.  
  
"I can't figure out how you see that funny," she yelled back at him. He laughed even harder. That made Nina madder.  
  
"I told you that you're emotional." Nina started to giggle.  
  
"Ok I guess your right I am a little emotional, but that's it just a little." It's been a couple hours since they left their hometown. It was getting dark out as the sun was setting and the moon was getting ready to show itself. Nina and Ryu walked quietly along. They just seemed to look out into the dark starry night. Clouds started to roll in. Ryu looked up and could tell there was going to be a storm.  
  
"We must find some shelter a storm is brewing;" he said looking around for some where to stay.  
  
"I can fly up and see if there is anywhere to stay," she suggested. Ryu nodded. She opened up her wings and then took flight. She looked around till she saw a small cave in the distance with a light flickering on and off. She motioned Ryu to follow her as she flew in the air. They came to the cave a few minutes later. Nina set foot on the ground and then they both entered the cave.  
  
"That's weird where is that faint light coming from?" He asked. They decided to venture deeper into the cave. The deeper in the cave they got the brighter the light became. Ryu grasped his sword. He heard talking coming from further in the cave. They turned around a corner and saw a door covered in some old ancient language. Nina walked up to the door and touched it moving her hand across it.  
  
"These words are from some kind of ancient civilization," she said as she removed her hand from the door.  
  
"That's weird the light seems to be peeking through the cracks in the door," he said. Then all of a sudden the words on the door were covered in a bright light. The door opened, and when the blinding light dispersed they walked inside.  
  
"Wow look at all these buildings there amazing," she said looking at the tall buildings that covered the area.  
  
"Who are you and how did you find us?" Asked a female voice. A girl with long strands of green hair approached them. Her ocean blue eyes stared at them.  
  
"We came to find shelter from the storm and came upon this place," Nina told her.  
  
"This place has been hidden from the outside world and yet you two found it," she said turning her back towards them. "All types of races live here and they are here for one reason..." Then she turned to face them once again. "I can see it in your eyes, I can trust you." Follow mw." She started to walk off.  
  
"Should we follow her let alone trust her?" Nina asked whispering to Ryu.  
  
"I guess we can, as she seems trustworthy enough," he whispered back to her. Then they followed her passing many buildings along the way. Many people stopped what they were doing and gave them strange looks. Ryu focused his eyes on the green haired girl that he was following. Nina on the other hand was very frightened by all the people looking at her. Her eyes wandered around looking at people.  
  
"We have reached my place now we can talk," she said opening the door. "By the way my name is Martha. Sit down and relax while I get something to drink. Then I can tell you about this place," After a few minutes she came back and sat down.  
  
"This place has been secret from the outside worlds for a long time now." Woren's people from the dragon clan, you name it and I'm sure that the race lives here. This is a place of no war only peace. That's why so many people live here. I'm surprised you found this place." Then the doors to Martha's house flew open and a Woren girl came running up to Martha.  
  
"Martha it's an emergency someone has found out about this place and is attacking it right now" said the girl.  
  
"Katt take our guests and hide I will take over from here," Martha told her.  
  
"But I want to fight!" She yelled back. She ignored her yelling and rushed out the door. Ryu and Nina stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Hey you two where are you going?"  
  
"We must help," Nina told Katt.  
  
"Saving this place is our first priority," Ryu said as he ran out of the house. Nina stayed behind, and turned towards Katt.  
  
"Are you coming?" Nina asked her.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about a fight," said Katt as she followed Nina out the door. "We either win or loose no in between." Nina smiled at Katt.  
  
"She seems like a Woren I just hope... oh never mind I guess," she said to herself. They ran to the area where everyone was fighting. Martha was being held up by the neck.  
  
"Leave this place be" she said," we don't want to fight that's why we have this peaceful community." The Katt came running up to the man holding Martha and kicked him in the shin. He screamed in pain.  
  
"Martha come on we have to get you out of here," Katt told her.  
  
"We must not fight or else..." then she fainted.  
  
"You winged girl keep Martha safe I will fight them, as it does seem fun to kick ass," she told her. Nina nodded as the cat girl ran away. "I will fight and I will win for the sake of our home." Then she noticed Ryu fighting some soldiers. He took down every one that came at him. "He's so strong." Since Katt wasn't looking at where she was going an enemy threw his spear into her body.  
  
"Katt!" Nina yelled as she started to cast a healing spell on her. In seconds she was standing up and ready to fight.  
  
"Thanks winged girl," she yelled to her. Then the enemy forces decided to retreat. They had few men left to fight with. "Awe man I was just about to kick ass to."  
  
"At least that's over with," Ryu said looking around for Nina. He saw her, Katt, and Martha.  
  
"Hey Ryu come over here already," Nina yelled to him. He smiled at her then came to them. Katt looked at him for a second. Then turned away to see if Martha was doing okay. "The battle has been won for now, but when will they strike again?" 


	2. Katt The Woren

Chapter 2 Katt the Woren  
  
  
  
"Are you okay Martha?" asked Katt. She opened her eyes and smiled at her. She wanted to speak, but she couldn't for some reason when she tried to speak her mouth didn't move nor say any words. "Martha are you their?" Katt had a worried face. She was her only friend in this place and loosing her would mean a lot to Katt. She turned to Nina, her eyes staring at her. "Can you heal her?" Nina's gaze turned to the injured Martha.  
  
"I'm not sure if I have any magic left but I'll try," she told her. Nina focused trying to use a cure spell. It seemed she was out of magic not able to cast a spell. She looked at Martha who was just laying their doing nothing. "I'm so sorry I have no magic left." She turned to face Ryu. He had a slight smile on his face. Though in his eyes was worry. Nina could tell how people felt just by looking at them, but she wished that everyone would just be happy. "Why can't I do anything right?"  
  
"How about we take her back to her place and spruce her up a bit?" Ryu suggested. They all nodded. He decided to carry her while the others followed him back to her place. His gaze was upon the villagers and their noticeable fear. All the women and children ran into there houses as the group passed by them.  
  
"Why do they fear us so?" Nina asked Katt. She didn't seem to hear as she was staring at someone or something. Nina looked to where she was looking and noticed she was staring at Ryu. "Maybe she is just grateful that he came to help, yes grateful and nothing more." She kept telling herself this over and over till she finally figured it out. " She might have feelings for him." Knowing it wasn't any of her business she stopped thinking about it.  
  
They approached Martha's house. It wasn't damaged during the small battle they had. Ryu opened the door walked in and set her on the couch. Then he left to sit at the table. "Who are those guys that attacked this place?" he asked himself. Looking upon a drawing of a girl he noticed it looked like someone, but couldn't point out who. Ryu walked closer to it and noticed it was a picture of Katt. Then Katt walked up to Ryu.  
  
"Martha drew that picture of me a few days ago, and she called it her master piece," she told him. "She is the best artist in this place, but if she dies this place will also die." Nina looked around to see where Ryu was. She saw him talking to Katt.  
  
"I guess I should go tell them that Martha is ok," Nina said as an excuse to go over there. She walked over to them. They turned and looked at her. "It's about Martha she is going to live!" Ryu and Katt did a high five. Nina was surprised at their action. But smiled to hide the obvious that she wasn't to fond of Katt.  
  
"Ryu Nina I have a question to ask you," Katt asked them which made them turn around from walking. "Can I join you in your journey to do whatever it may be. I want to join and see the outside world once again,"  
  
"Well I don't see why not," Ryu said in a cheery voice. Katt smiled at them.  
  
"I guess we better get going we have things to do Ryu," Nina said trying to delay Katt from talking. They all said there goodbyes and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that was a short chapter. It was meant to be for a reason. Next chapter will be a good one. Review please! 


End file.
